My Girlfriend?
by GlowingWolf418
Summary: BlakexYang, BumbleBY version of what happened after the end of Vol 1 Ep 16. If you're looking for a short, sweet BumbleBY fic, stop scrolling! I don't really know how to wrote romance, so review to let me know how to improve my writing, or what I did correctly!


BumbleBY one shot  
Prompt: on the docks just after the end of vol 1. Yang pulls Blake aside while Weiss is... Talking with Sun.

"I don't care."

"You... Don't care?" I cocked my head to the side, slightly shocked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Aap-ah-ap-ap-ah, I don't want to hear it." She waved her hand in front of her face. "All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you come to your teammates, and not some-" she looked over my shoulder at Sun, who was sitting on a box behind me. "Someone else." I nodded, pushing an obnoxious strand of hair out of my face.

"Of course." Next to us, Ruby looked at myself, then at Weiss, then threw her hands in the air in celebration.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and we all gathered in a circle, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Sun, and I. Weiss suddenly looked accusingly over at Sun, pointing at him.  
"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." He laughed nervously. Ruby looked around.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's Penny? We all looked around, but the awkward, bouncy redhead had vanished completely. I wondered how I hadn't noticed. Just then I heard a car drive away, and I had a sneaking suspicion it contained the missing girl. I just decided to let her go, however, and turned back to my friends. Weiss was ranting at Sun for being a thief and a "lawless bandit", and Ruby was laughing at the two of them. Yang came up behind me, not bothering trying to keep quiet since she now knew I had enhanced hearing, and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her.

"What is it?" I asked. Yang looked serious.

"Come with me for a minute, I need to tell you something." She led me away from the group, and around another building where no one could see us. The sun was setting over the water, and the whole world was lit up like Yang's bright orange flames. She took a deep breath.

"Blake, I need you to just hear me out, okay?" I nodded, and she spoke again. "When you disappeared, I felt really strange. Like part of the natural world had vanished. Like a part of me was gone." My eyes widened, I realized I hadn't thought of what my leaving would do to my partner, my best friend. I had thought she'd be angry, but looking back, I realized that was dumb. I opened my mouth, but Yang stopped me. "Let me finish. Anyways, Weiss was heavily against searching for you, and I think it was because she was scared. I have no idea what of though. You're not scary." I glared at her and she grinned for a moment. "Except when you do that. But the point is, I couldn't think of anything except getting you back. We ran into Penny during the search and Ruby was talking to her, but I got impatient and dragged Weiss away with me to continue looking." Second shock of the night: Yang left her _sister_? To look for _me_? "We searched a whole bunch of shops, but we didn't find you. I kept getting more and more panicked. Then earlier today I got a call from Ruby saying that she found you, and I was so relieved that you were alive that I nearly collapsed. And that's when I realized how I felt about you. And I promised myself that I'd do one thing when I saw you, in case something happened and I never got the chance." She looked at me, her lavender eyes meeting my orange ones. I had no idea what was going on, just that I've never seen such a beautiful color in my life as the evening light bouncing off her deep black pupils. And then she kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

I didn't know I would until she did it, and it hit me all at once. I loved Yang, I wanted to hold her, to have her with me always, as more than just friends, more than just partners. When we broke apart for air it was like waking up from a dream. Yang a hands slid down my face to my shoulders and then to my sweaty hands.  
"Y-yang?" She suddenly stopped smiling and looked worried.

"I-I'm sorry, Blake, I don't know what I was thinking-" I put my finger against her soft lips, and smiled.

"Let's do this again sometime." Yang broke out in a huge smile and crushed me in a hug. I squirmed out of it and grabbed her hand. "Come on. The others will be waiting." She squeezed my hand and we jogged back towards the group, which had increased by four more people.

"Hey guys!" Nora called to us as we got closer. "We were wondering where you were."  
"Yeah," Jaune said. "Actually, where were you two?" Pyrrha looked at our linked hands and raised one eyebrow at us, smiled, then turned and put her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"I think they were just getting some stuff sorted out. Come on, it's getting late. We should be heading back to Beacon." The group began walking back towards the cliffs above the city. Ruby waved at us. "Come on, you two! Let's get back to school before dinner's over! I'm hungry!" Yang smiled at me, and called back to her.  
"We'll be right there, don't wait up!" I looked at her just as the sun went down, and pulled her in, hugging her gently and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

"So, Kitty Cat," she said. "Does this mean we're... together... together?" I nodded. "If you want us to be." She kissed the top of my head, right in front of the center of my bow, and ran to catch up with the group. I began to purr, something I'd had to suppress for so long to hide my Faunus side, and ran after Yang, after my...

my girlfriend.


End file.
